


Peaceful

by shinymailbox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, MASSIVE support spoilers, Post-Canon, T for talk of murder but surprisingly wholesome nonetheless, with flashbacks to pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymailbox/pseuds/shinymailbox
Summary: Yuri arrives home a little later than usual.(MASSIVE Yuridetta support spoilers.)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* no yuridetta fics? guess it’s my job to fix that. 
> 
> Anyway this fic has no direction I just have too many feelings about these two and wanted to write something about them really really badly lol.

  
This is the latest he’s arrived home since he married Bernadetta a little over a month ago. 

The Varley estate is dead silent. For how bustling it can get earlier in the day, it’s a little eerie to see it so devoid of life. It’s so much different from his old home in Abyss, which, while not exactly a ghost town in the daytime, was certainly livelier at night. 

The darkness and overwhelming quiet make him almost feel like he’s sneaking around in his own home. He can hear his own breathing as he ascends the staircase leading to the second floor of the estate— he hears every single step he makes in the hallway to his and Bernadetta’s shared bedroom. Instinctively, he winces a little at the door’s faint creaking when he slowly opens it. He sees his wife’s head of unruly purple hair lying against the pillowcase and, suddenly, Yuri is very aware of the dagger sheathed at his side.

He takes a deep breath. “Bernadetta?” he whispers, on the off chance she’s still awake at this unholy hour— she’s not, of course. Yuri enters the room fully with a feeling of dread still sitting in his stomach. It was around this time of night, wasn’t it? 

It was around this time of night, over ten years ago, when he’d first seen Bernadetta’s sleeping face. When he’d first snuck into her bedroom on the third floor of the Varley estate with a knife and a mission.

_She looked so peaceful. Part of him wondered if she’d die like that, with such a peaceful expression on her face. His knife hand trembled. She wouldn’t know what hit her, as long as he was efficient and careful. It could be over in seconds, and she’d never have to know any pain. He’d told himself a thousand times that this was how it was always going to end, so why was he hesitating now?_

_He’d known, this entire time, that betrayal was the point of his mission. It’d been in the back of his mind at all times. When she chased him around with the watering can. When she’d fallen and scraped her knee and he’d had to use his shirt to stop the bleeding. When she’d kissed him shyly on the cheek the last time they’d seen each other. His face burned ever so slightly at the memory. He’d smiled at her then as she ran away red-faced, a small sense of unfamiliar nervousness bubbling up in the back of his mind when he remembered the purpose of all of this. Of course, he’d always known how it was going to end. He’d never forgotten— and yet. And yet._

_He must have spent three whole minutes standing there, knife in hand, until the door finally opened and revealed the horrified face of Bernadetta von Varley’s father._

It’s a miracle she can even stand to look at his face, he thinks. It takes a very special kind of person to look at the man who betrayed you so long ago, and place your trust in him all over again. He’ll be damned if he betrays that trust a second time.

Yuri takes another deep breath, this one deeper than the last, and walks further into the room. The first thing he takes off is the belt holding his dagger. He returns the blade to its hiding place in the back of their shared closet with a feeling of relief. It’s definitely not the same blade he’d chosen to carry out his job with all those years ago, but it still makes him feel uneasy now. 

He’s very careful not to wake his sleeping wife as he prepares for bed. _She looks so peaceful._ She’s curled up tightly into a ball and some of her hair is caught in the corner of her mouth. The sheets are bunched on her side of the bed, as always, and Yuri finds himself rolling his eyes fondly at that. 

Bernadetta turns over, and at this point she’s practically wrapped in the bedsheets. Yuri contemplates tugging the end of the sheets to unravel them, but he decides against it. He crawls into the bed beside her and frowns slightly when the mountain of covers covering her prevents him from getting any closer. She looks so _cute_ like this, though, so he can’t be too disappointed, he supposes.

He leans over to press a quick kiss to her forehead, and drifts off to sleep with one thought. If getting to know her was his biggest mistake, he’d gladly make it all over again.


End file.
